Typically, air make-up systems condition outdoor air for distribution to a working area in order to replenish gases that are exhausted out of the working area. In essence, air make-up systems may help replace exhausted or otherwise unsuitable gases with fresh air. These types of systems are oftentimes used in working areas that emit gas that is unsuitable for inhalation; examples of such working areas may include sections of manufacturing plants, laboratories, and commercial kitchens. Air make-up systems commonly include a heating element for heating the outdoor air, and can include one or more profile plates to help direct the outdoor air.
One example of an air make-up system is a direct-fired air make-up system, which typically includes a gas burner as the heating element and profile plates bolted down near the gas burner. Traditionally, these profile plates were unadjustable and were not able to adjustably manipulate the airflow across the gas burner.